


Best Costume Ever

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Collar, Masturbation, Other, Red Rocket, Solo, Transformation, clothing related transformation, heat cycle, kinda slim on tags for this one, wolf boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: A guy buys a dog collar online and is transformed into a sexy wolf boy on Halloween, at least he'll get countless compliments on his 'costume'





	Best Costume Ever

          Jason giggled like an idiot as he opened the box in his room. When he had gotten home he saw it on the doorstep, and he almost tore the door down from rushing in. Now here he was, in his room, happily opening the package he had been waiting weeks for.  
  
           “Oooo~ It’s much prettier than it looked online.” Jason picked up his new collar, looking at it in the light of his room. The lightly tanned leather with silver studs really went well together. And with the simple tag, his name engraved into it, it was simply perfect.  
  
           “Heheh. I wonder if I should…no let me just try it on first.” Dirty thoughts travelled through Jason’s mind at a mile a minute. All the fun he could have, he started blushing simply from how easily he thought if it all.  
  
           He moved to his mirror, pulling the collar up to his neck and wrapping it around. “Okay…simple enough…damn holes…come on.” Jason struggled with getting it on, but once it was he was more than happy with how it looked. “Its so soft too. Definitely going to wear this everyday…maybe.”  
  
           He smiled as he set about his daily routine, occasionally scratching around his neck where the collar was. He didn’t pay it any mind, just figured he was getting used to the new leather, except…  
  
           “Oh shit. Tonight, is Halloween!” Jason jumped up from the sofa as he checked the outside of his house, and the time. “Okay its only noon. So, I need candy…don’t want my house egged again, that took way too long to clean up. Plus, I got all those damned racoons that wouldn’t leave for like, a month.”  
  
           Jason mumbled to himself as he grabbed his keys, wallet, and walked out the door. “Maybe I should use full sized candy bars. No. What the hell am I? A millionaire?” Jason laughed at his joke, scratching behind his ears as he walked down the street. “I might need to check if I have…anything.”  
  
           Jason continued on his way, now constantly scratching various areas of his body now. “Damn…was there anything on this collar that I’m allergic to?” He was about to stop and take the collar off, then he heard the barking.  
  
           He snapped his head to see a dog across the street barking at him. The little runt was barking up a storm at him, seeming like it was about to shoot across the street and nip his ankles. Normally Jason wouldn’t have payed it any mind but right now…something came over him.  
  
           “Grrrr!” Jason bared his teeth and growled at the dog, loud enough for anyone near him to hear, but not loud enough for anyone inside the houses to hear. The dog seemed to shrink smaller than it already was, whining as it ran away, tail between its legs.  
  
           “Did…did I just growl?” Jason whispered to himself as he looked around, making sure no one heard that…thankfully there wasn’t anyone around. “Screw the candy.” He turned on his heal and booked it back to his door, not caring who saw him.  
  
           He opened the door and slammed it shut, panting as he leaned against his door. He was so itchy, not just around his neck. Arms, legs, his entire body…what the hell was happening.  
  
           He panted as he walked back to his room, his mouth hanging open, and his tongue lolling about. “Fuck it’s hot in here.” He slowly, piece by piece, pealed off his clothes, by the time he got to his room all he was wearing was the collar.  
  
           “Where’s that box?” Jason almost tore his room apart looking for the box his collar came in, even though it was in the middle of the floor. “Who made this damn thing?” Jason grabbed the box, looking it over, while also tugging at his collar, his whole body feeling hot and sweaty.  
  
           “M-monster…clothing…I thought this was just from amazon?” Jason groaned as he felt his jaw start aching, along with the rest of his body. “F-fuck…what?” He looked down at his naked body, and gasped. His skin was changing color, going from his normal pale skin, almost becoming brown. It was very faint, but it was happening.  
  
           He looked to his hands, across his skin was hair, or…fur? Fur was growing out of him, little by little, his whole body was changing…like a dog…or…  
  
           “AAAah!” Jason fell back, clutching at his legs as his bones morphed, his feet becoming paws before his eyes, and his joints completely rearranging. “F-fucking…what?” He wiggled his toes, panting from the pain, but that slowly faded, everything he felt was in his face.  
  
           He looked between his eyes at his nose, panting in fear as he saw it stretch out away from him. He griped onto the carpet, his fingers feeling like they were about to tear the carpet right off the floor. He just stayed there, watching his nose got further from his body, as he felt his whole face change…elongating, almost like…  
  
           “A m-muzzle?” His voice was slightly horse from his groaning, but he was far from done. Minutes passed of his face change, his body still growing fur, and…did he grow a tail? Jason reached down, rubbing his tail bone and…”I…grew a tail…sure, why not?”  
  
           Finally the pain stopped, but the heat was still there. Jason stood on his shaking legs, it was surprisingly easy to get used to, but as he looked down, he noticed one more big thing had changed. “C-cock?”  
  
           His once human penis had become an infamous ‘red rocket’ one he’d seen one-too many times in porn…at least as dildos. “W-woah…does it…” He reached down, rubbing his cock, making him buck his hips and moan. “Yep…still works~”  
  
           He opened his mouth, panting, as he rubbed his hand up and down his shaft. “Damn…feels better than usual…well…since I’m here.” He licked his lips, and brought his other hand down and began jerking his cock with full gusto.  
  
           “Oh fuck~” He panted as he continued to jerk his dick, the tip leaking pre-cum like he’d never done before. “Feels…so…good~” He couldn’t believe the sensations, maybe this little change wouldn’t be so bad after all.  
  
           “C-cumming….fuck~” He clamped his jaw, bearing his teeth as he felt his cock swell at the base, and finally he shot his load. To say there was a lot, was an understatement. Rope after rope of cum arched away from him, soaking onto his bed, and there was so much. A full minute of cumming and he was only just starting to slow down.  
  
           Finally finished, Jason fell onto his rear as he admired his handiwork. His bed was soaked, cum streaking the entire length of it…this was going to be fun. “Well…guess I have a nice costume for tonight~” Jason giggled as he imagined the look on kids face when he…”Oh fuck the candy!”


End file.
